Sia Sapphire
| image = File:Sia Sapphire 1.png | fullname = Sia Sapphire/Sara Bluesmith | age = 14 (LoH1-3) 15 (LoH3-''present) | debut = ''Life of Heroes 1 | alignment = Hero | role = Aura Energy Guardian of the Fire Element | species = Human | gender = Female | transformations = Aurora Elemental | family = Angel Diamond-Bluesmith (mother), Michal Bluesmith (father), Dr. Bluesmtih (uncle), Cyfer-X (surigant cousin) __________________ | allies = Crash Man (closest friend and on/off boyfriend), Shadow, Smerk, Sonic, Randy (best friend), Austin, Dustin (somewhat), Tails, Silver, Blaze, Crash the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Ice, Rouge, Omega, the Chaotix, Luna, Lilly, Q-Pid, Aku Aku, Rayman, Globox, Laura, Pinky, Murfy, Coco Bandicoot, Knuckles, Venomiss (truce), Lake (truce), Mud-Bud (truce), Sal (ally). __________________ | enemies = NightDusk (oldest enemy), Sal (1st RP only), Spark, Nack, Demon Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Black Doom, Red, Fake Shadow, Fake Blaze, Kai, Nina, Dr. Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Bowser, Dr. Nebula, Eggman Nega, Rabbids. | nicknames = NA | status = Alive }} "Yeah, you're right... Nothing stops a hero. Thanks Crash Man" Sia Sapphire ( Siaはサファイア Sia-wa Safaia) is one of the main characters in Life of Heroes RP and Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above. She has a kind heart and knows what is right. In the beginning, she was being hunted down by Shadow but later becomes friends with him while trying to save him. She is close friends with Crash Man, Randy and a Chao named Smerk (who considers her to be his mother). She also has a crush on Crash Man . But for some reason, she keeps fainting a little later after using the Mystic Fire of Sapphire move. While in the Sub-version relm, She becomes hypnotized by Demon Sonic to steel dream emeralds from the foutain of dreams but is saved by her friends. After DS leaves her mind, Sia and the rest of the team fights DS and defeats him. After six months have passed, she became stronger and has controlled her special power without fainting. However, she seems to have met Black Doom and Red before but can not remember anything of it except for Red trying to shoot her. After meeting Crash Man and Smerk again and after becoming a G.U.N. agent, Sia and CM called The Chaotix to help them fight Black Doom and his forces. Sia has encountered alot more friends and enemies in her second adventure. While hiding at Q-Pid's uncle's manstion, Shadow told her that he had a lost half-sister. Sia almost got cutt by Kai when he pulled a knife at her when Sia tried to get medicin for CM. Trouble in the Data World After being telaported to the Data World, Sia and her friends followed Data Pete to Data Eggman's lab to go back to there world. However, durring this they encountered MissingNo.. As the heroes group dropped slowly, Sia was one of the victims of MissingNo. Sia is currently "gone" as it is unknown what happened to the heroes. History Sia first got her powers when the scepter Spark stoll saw Sia as a A.E.G. and gave Sia her Aura Energy powers. After that, Sia fought aginst Spark and, to Sia's suprise, won. Then Sia toke the scepter and tried to find who it belong to. Then she met Alfa, the owner of the scepter, and he rewarded Sia by telling her about Aura Energy Guardians. Ever since then, Sia has been protecting her home town from danger, while keeping her true identity a secret. Later on, Sia went out to see if she can protect the world, and that's when Sia entered the RP in the vary beginning. Seven Years Later Seven years after the 2nd RP, Shadow told Sia that Crash Man married another girl. But later on, CM divorced that girl and married Sia. Non-canon Relationships Crash Man Sia's closest friend and crush is Crash Man. Sia and Crash Man's relationship as grown alot since they met and Sia is now CM's girl friend. Sia cares for CM as much as she loves him. Sia's and CM's relationship is also based off of SierraSia's and Bandicootfan63's friendship. Shadow the Hedgehog At first, Sia thought Shadow was a bad guy. But after Shadow protected her from a giant Crash Bandicoot, Sia began to trust Shadow more. Sia cares deeply for Shadow and sometimes gets worried about him. Sia considers Shadow as a clost friend to her. When Sia saw Shadow's memory of him with Maria, Sia became more worried for Shadow. Randy Randy has been Sia's best friend since befor the RP even began. Sia's and Randy's relationship is based off from the relationship SierraSia has with Rcisim319 as best friends. The Night Trio and NightDusk Sia's oldest enemies were the Night Trio and NightDusk. Sia's arch rival upon the Night Trio was Sal Garnet. Sia and Sal have mostely fought each other whenever they meet. But after seeing that Sal has matured in the 2nd RP, Sia now thinks of Sal as an trust worthy ally. The one member of the Night Trio Sia always hated was Spark Topaz. Spark was the first of the Night Trio that Sia met. Befor the first RP began, if you saw Sia and Spark together, you'll know that they will fight each other. Sia still dosen't like Spark in the 2nd RP. Sia dosen't really hold a relationship with Shade Amethyst, but still fought aginst him in her hometown. Sia's arch enemy of all was NightDusk. After she heard what NightDusk did to the Aura Energy Guardians long ago, Sia swore to stop NightDusk. NightDusk is Sia's strongest and most dangerouse enemy she has ever met befor she appeared in the RP. The Vile Fiends Sia has foughht the Vile fiends many times befor, but never in there current group. The first member Sia met (excluding Shade) was Venomiss. Sia have always hated Venomiss's crimes of poisoning other people and dosen't trust her completely. Mud-Bud was the second of the Vile Fiends that Sia met. Sia never understood Mud-Bud's crazyness and how he even became crazy, but if Sia sees him causing trouble, she will fight him. Sia met Q-Pid next. Sia gets anoyed by Q-Pid's absestion for love and calls her the "princess of being anoying". Lake was the last of the group to have met Sia. Sia always sees Lake causing trouble with people. However, dispite that Sia has always fought the Vile Fiends, she is willing to work with them to stop Black Doom. Carmen Sia seems to be jealous of Carmen in Life of Heroes RP: 7 Years Later, due to Crash Man marrying her. Trivia *She has a habit of saying "vanilla fudge" when she gets upset. *According to Sia, her mother was killed when she was 5 years old. But according to her father, that was her step mother and her birth mother disappeared a few days after Sia was born. *Sia's knowledge of healing injuries, revealed by healing Luna, could have been given to her while watching the doctors in the hospital while she was recovering. This has not been confirmed, however. *Crash Man has an obvious crush on Sia. *Sia was one of the three heroes to become G.U.N. agents at the beginning of Life of Heroes RP 2, along with Crash Man and Smerk. *Sia's real name is Sara Bluesmith. *Since Sia has the Fire Aura Energy Element, she is one of the four Prime Aura Elements. Gallery Sia2 2017.PNG|Sia's current anime face Sara Bluesmith.PNG|Sia's secret identity: Sara Bluesmith Sia Sapphire.png|Sia's original design Sia's bandana.jpg|Sia's Bandana Sia Sapphire (2).PNG|Sia seven years into the future Sia_Alternate.png LoH Card-Sia Sapphire.PNG|Her card Hedgehog Sia2.PNG|Sia's hedgehog form and her appearance for most of Life of Heroes RP 3 Sia Phoenix.PNG|Sia's outfit while under the effects of Dane Vogel's infection Sia Silhouette.png|Sia's Silhouetted image Sia Silhouette2.png Sia Real Life3.PNG|Sia in the Side RP: Real Life of Heroes Sia Real Life2.PNG|The rest of Sia's outfit in Real Life of Heroes Sia Real Life Uniform.PNG|Sia's school uniform in Real Life of Heroes Sia Student Council.PNG|Sia's Student Council uniform in RLoH Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:S Category:Females Category:Aura Energy Guardians Category:OCs Category:SierraSia Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Light